Lavi Junior
by BabyInspirit
Summary: Along came another Usagi. {Not much of a summary person, so this is all I can say. Sorry!}


They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she squealed and picked the bunny up, shoving it in Lavi's face as he stumbled back in surprise. "Isn't he cute?! Do you think The Order will let us keep it? Look at him!"

Lavi raised a brow at his partner for this mission. "Us?"

The girl realized what she had said and her face flushed immediately. "I meant me! No, I!" She corrected herself before running away with the bunny in hand, clearly embarrassed.

Lavi blinked then laugh at the girl. "Hey! Wait up!"

The two Exorcists and their Finder sat in the lobby of the hotel, going over what seems to be the mission papers.

"Innocence," the female exorcist stated. "It's gotta be. There's no way something like this could happen out of the blue." On her lap was the same bunny she had found earlier. She petted its head before looking up at her partner for further ideas.

He shrugged and clasped his hands behind his head. "Every mission The Order has given to us has to deal with Innocence, so I wouldn't be surprised."

The Finder nodded and stood up. "I'll go and investigate some more." And with that, he left.

The young, female Exorcist sighed and leaned back. Lavi took notice of this and smiled. "Are you going to name it?" He said referring to the bunny in her arms.

A smile played on her lips. "I'm not sure if The Order will let us keep it. But if I had a choice, I'd name it after you. Lavi Junior." She giggled.

Lavi cocked his head to the side. "Why me?"

The bunny was once again shoved in his face. "Because! His eyes are green like yours and since Kanda calls you baka usagi, might as well name the cutie after you!" She grinned.

Lavi took hold of the furry animal as it nuzzled its small nose on his cheek. He chuckled and set it on his lap. "Lavi Junior, huh? It's like he's our child or something." He said thoughtlessly. Obviously, he didn't notice that his companion's face had turned red. She coughed unconsciously and smiled awkwardly at him. Only now did he notice her sudden strange behavior. "Are you okay, Rae?"

Rae nodded violently and stood up. "I'm going to get a glass of water." She said before waltzing out of the lobby.

Lavi stared back at her then put his attention back to the bunny on his lap. "Say, Lavi Junior," goodness did he feel ridiculous speaking to an animal, "Do you think I should just tell her how I feel, even though I'm a bookman? It's against the Bookman ways to have feelings attached to anyone we encounter, but I can't help it. We're all human." The bunny merely stared up at him with equally green eyes. Lavi sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'm talking to a rabbit who has the same name as me."

Meanwhile, Rae gulped down her third glass of water. She still couldn't get over the comment Lavi had made. She knew it was said without any thought whatsoever but she couldn't help but become flustered over it. "That idiot needs to think before he speaks. It's no wonder Allen and Kanda wants to chop his head off. Kanda especially." She shook her head and made her way back to her red headed partner. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Lavi, I think he likes you." She giggled, rubbing the back of the bunny.

Lavi scoffed. "Of course! We have the same name and eyes!"

Rae rolled her eyes and took the animal out of his hands. "Lavi junior and I will be in our room resting now." She said, smirking at him.

His mouth was agape. "Aw! I wanna come too!"

Rae raised a brow at him. He couldn't have been serious. "No way you creep."

Lavi feigned hurt as he held his hand over his chest. "Ouch Rae. Right in the kokoro."

Rae couldn't help but laugh. "Come on you little cutie, lets leave the strange man out here and take a nap." She told the bunny as it rubbed its nose against her cheek. She turned her head to look at Lavi who was staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You're going to leave me out here?"

Rae rolled her eyes again and stuck out her hand, signaling her partner to grab it. Lavi looked at her confused. "I mean, are you coming with us or not?"

His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Yay! Nap time with our child!"

"Would you quit saying that?!"

They both walked up the stairs to the room. "Why? It might as well be! You're obviously the mother, and since its named after me, I'm the daddy!"

"But you could've been an uncle or something."

"Nah, it's not as cool as being the father." Lavi said laughing loudly.

Rae lightly punched him in the ribs and walked further ahead of him, mumbling to her furry companion about how much of an idiot Lavi was.

"Hey! Don't leave me again!"

"You're an idiot!"

* * *

**Mwaha, it's quite short but oh well~ I bet it's not what you thought it was, huh? ;D**


End file.
